universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel
Miguel is one of the two protagonists in The Road to El Dorado. He is voiced by Kenneth Branagh. Personality Despite being a con man, Miguel is also very kind and adventurous. He is shown to be musically talented, as he is often shown playing a guitar. When Tzekel-Kan tries to sacrifice a man, Miguel steps up and saves him. He seems to have a soft spot for children and is shown playing with them. He is also a bit of a flirt and seemed interested in Chel at first. Miguel is also very impulsive and has gotten into a lot of trouble before because of it. Tulio describes Miguel as not having the little voice in your head that tells you to quit when you're ahead. Role in Film With Tulio, he, too, was seen on the same wanted poster, possibly for a con. He was playing some kind of string instrument trying to con people while Tulio uses loaded dice to compete with the sailors. When one of the sailors bet the map to El Dorado, Miguel was excited about the idea of an adventure and convinces the not-so-pleased Tulio to do it even with the sailor's dice. Even though Tulio ironically wins, the loaded dice gets discovered. Miguel and Tulio fake a duel against each other and run around the city to escape the bull, the townspeople, and the guards. The duo hides in barrels and end up being taken aboard the ship that sets off to the new world. The duo were eventually discovered by the sailors and get thrown into the brig. It was Miguel who uses an apple to persuade Altivo, the captain's horse, to get them the keys to the brig although Miguel meant to have him get the bar. In the dead of night, Miguel and Tulio hijack a rowboat and ended up having to rescue and bring Altivo, who jumped into the ocean from trying to get the apple, along with them. The trio eventually found land but were frightened by the skeletons laying about. Miguel was about to get on the boat when he noticed the rock that looks like the symbol on the map to El Dorado, revealing that he still had the map. After convincing Tulio to follow the map to the city of gold, the trio went on the long journey through the jungle (meeting Bibo along the way). Eventually, they found the rock with the last symbol from the map. But seeing no city by the rock, Tulio concluded that there is no El Dorado and Miguel was dumbfounded. But as they were leaving, Chel ran into them while trying to escape the guards. The guards toke Miguel, Tulio, Chel, and Altivo to El Dorado, which turns out to be hidden behind the waterfall. Miguel and Tulio were amazed by the city's beauty. When they meet the chief and Tzekel-Kan, they learned that the citizens of El Dorado believed that they were gods who have come to live among them. Later, Chel meet up with them to make a deal to which they reluctantly agreed to. Miguel finds Chel attractive, but Tulio tells Miguel that Chel's off-limits. During their stay in El Dorado, Miguel grew to love the place and wants to stay there forever. When Tzekel-Kan demanded sacrifice, Miguel tells him that no more sacrifices are needed. When Cortes and men, being lead by Tzekel-Kan, were closing in, Miguel tells the chief that they're not able to stop them. So Tulio came up with an idea to knock the pillars to block the entrance to the city. When Tulio couldn't get the sail unstuck, Miguel and Altivo jump aboard and get the sail unstuck. When Tulio tells Miguel that he'll never see El Dorado if he doesn't get off the boat, Miguel just answered, "Am I really gonna let you have all the fun?" The plan worked although the team lost the pile of gold while knocking the pillars. But Miguel and Tulio are now partners again and Miguel was last seen riding off into the sunset with Chel and Tulio, likely to begin several more adventures. Gallery Miguel and Tulio in El Dorado.jpg Trivia *Miguel is voiced by Kenneth Branagh who also portrayed GHilderoy Lockhart in Harry Potter.